


Объятия

by desterra



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 дней с моими ОТП, тема - обнимашки</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SGA, Джон/Родни

Всем прекрасно известно, что Джона Шеппарда лучше не трогать. Не в саркастическо-словесном смысле, а в весьма натуральном, тактильном. Если только он не собирается героически погибнуть в ближайшие семь минут. Или десять. И, конечно, это не значит, что его нужно обнимать на прощание, перед тем, как он запрыгнет в очередной летательный аппарат, с очередной ядерной боеголовкой на борту. Нет, этого Джон не потерпит. А вот если он истекает кровью от полученных ранений и не может самостоятельно передвигаться, тогда — пожалуйста. Тогда ему можно подставить плечо или даже ухватиться за до смешного тонкую талию и сделать вид, что вздрагивает бравый подполковник от боли, а не от простого человеческого прикосновения. И это даже может быть правдой.  
Тем забавнее наблюдать, как Джон ищет пути отступления, когда милые дамы из отдела ботаники пытаются отблагодарить его за спасение их хрупких тушек далеко не хрупкими объятиями. Или как расчувствовавшийся Беккет, прижимая к себе новенький спиннинг, свободной рукой сжимает плечо Джона и явно раздумывает над тем, чтобы притянуть к себе неловко переступающего с ноги на ногу подполковника. Даже волосы Шеппарда сигнализируют в этот момент о бесконечном смущении и неловкости. Джон терпеливо сносит "добро пожаловать живым и почти невредимым" объятия от Элизабет, натянуто улыбаясь и не скрывая желания свинтить. Даже в лазарет. Даже на сдачу крови. Он любит атозианские приветствия Тейлы, но почти не таясь отсчитывает положенные приличием секунды этого соприкосновения лбов и аккуратной хватки рук на плечах. Дружеские удары Ронона, пожалуй, единственные прикосновения, которые не вызывают у Джона видимых признаков паники. Наверное, потому, что они настолько короткие, что его мозг не успевает зафиксировать их. Чего не скажешь о его спине или иной части тела, попавшей под раздачу. Но это уже потом, когда в личном пространстве Шеппарда остаётся лишь он, что, безусловно, помогает. Сам Джон прикасается к другим очень редко и в случае крайней необходимости. Например, чтобы убедиться — его люди вернулись целыми. Джон легко умрёт за любого члена экспедиции, но объятия, тычки, мимолётное соприкосновение с чужим, даже знакомым и дружелюбным телом — увольте нафиг. Спасибо, ему и так неплохо. Его всё устраивает, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока за ним и его командой не закрывается дверь в личные помещения. Вот тогда бравый подполковник Джон "Лучше вам меня не трогать" Шеппард отрывается по полной. Достаётся и дреддам Ронона, и хрупким с виду плечам Тейлы, и макушке Родни. Наверное, вся суть сводится к уединению, доверию и тому, что тактильный контакт Джон инициирует сам.  
Но есть большой секрет, о котором знает только один человек из тесного круга тех, кого Шеппард считает семьёй. Очень большой и секретный секрет. На самом деле он — гигантский, прямоходящий, мирнолежащий и невнятно бормочущий во сне осьминог. Доктор Родни Маккей знает это на собственной шкуре. Последние полгода он просыпается, запутавшись в длинных острых конечностях Шеппарда, и стоически ждёт пару минут, которые требуются Джону, чтобы выплыть из дымки тревожного сна. И, приоткрывший один глаз, осьминог в человеческом теле лениво улыбается, сияя зеленющими глазами, но распутывать себя от Родни не спешит.  
Впрочем, Маккей не жалуется. В тесных и жарких объятиях Джона он чувствует себя в безопасности. К тому же, серьёзно, мало того, что он самый гениальный гений в двух галактиках, так ещё он единственный, кому Джон доверил свой секрет. Самый лучший секрет во вселенной. Правда, Родни никому и никогда об этом не расскажет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1, Джек/Дэниел

Вообще-то Джеку нравятся обнимашки. Можно даже сказать, что он их любит. Конечно, меньше рыбалки или телескопа, или любого из агрегатов с крыльями. Но любит, да. Одно условие: они должны быть использованы уместно. А уместность Джек выбирает сам. Он уверен, что для приветствия в стиле "как дела, давно не виделись" достаточно простого рукопожатия. Если речь не идёт о Дэниеле. На прощание вообще можно просто кивнуть или помахать рукой. И здесь даже Дэниел не исключение, потому что он обычно исчезает безо всякого предупреждения. Идиотская привычка. За футболом лучше наблюдать со свободными руками, на случай, если придётся размахивать ими. При просмотре кино действует то же правило, но руки нужны, чтобы прикрывать глаза в особо тупых моментах. И вообще, свободные руки — залог выживания. Буквально. В общем, если бы Джек мог, он свёл бы необходимый минимум обнимашек к редким моментам приветствий и посткоитальной неге. Но, увы и ах, кто-то когда-то наградил (или наказал, он ещё не до конца определился) Джека Дэниелом Джексоном.  
Нет, Дэнни, конечно, радость и счастье, особенно когда не вляпывается во всё мыслимое и немыслимое дерьмо, но он так же и прямая угроза для существования. И нет, Джек не учитывает безумные их приключения. Речь о таком простом действии, как сон. Дэнни раскидывается по кровати, как инопланетная морская звезда-переросток, и шевелит длинными конечностями в режиме нон-стоп. Он брыкается, отбирает одеяло, закидывает тяжёлую со сна руку ровно на лицо Джека, отмахивается от каких-то одному ему видимых чудовищ, чью роль, по всей видимости играет Джек, не то чтобы его предупреждали заранее. А утром, нацепив на нос очки, он с удивлением рассматривает забившегося в угол чудо-вояку, держащегося за подбитый глаз, и искренне вопрошает, что, собственно, случилось и почему Джек такой неуклюжий. Не смешно.  
Хочешь жить — умей бороться. Истина, которую О'Нилл усвоил очень давно и прочно. Поэтому теперь он засыпает лишь убедившись, что Дэнни надёжно спелёнут по рукам и ногам. Он притягивает расслабленного после секса Дэниела спиной к себе, устраивает его ладони на груди, прижимает их рукой, закидывает ногу на подрагивающие бёдра любовника, целует подставленный затылок и успокаивается сам. Просто и эффективно. В конце концов, Джек любит обнимашки.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers, Брюс/Тони

Тони дулся. Искренне и самозабвенно. Губы бантиком, брови домиком, в глазах — вселенская печаль и неоновая вывеска "меня никто не любит". Все положенные для шестилетнего атрибуты. Пронять должно было до коликов и мурашек. Проняло. Правда, не совсем так, как ожидалось. Но планы на то и планы, чтобы идти той дорогой, которой хочется им, а не планировщику в лице Тони Старка.  
Наташа не смеялась. Совсем. Вообще. За что Тони был ей очень благодарен, но стоически молчал. На мелочи типа острого взгляда, буквально кричащего “что за идиотизм, Старк, повзрослей уже”, Тони решил не обращать внимания. Стив всей своей героической фигурой выражал недоумение, недоверие и неодобрение такому поведению взрослого человека. Как в него вместилось сразу столько “не” оставалось большой, космических масштабов тайной, причём неинтересной. Бессовестный Клинт ржал, как крупный рогатый скот, а не милая хищная птица, не отрываясь от сортировки новеньких стрел, которые, между прочим, изготовил для него Тони. Тор хлопал глазами и хмурил брови, когда отвлекался от планшета, демонстрирующего ему, чем в данный конкретный момент занималась будущая миссис Тор. Тоже заслуга Тони, кстати. Вот и делай после этого людям добро и причиняй счастье. Не то, чтобы Тони было дело до этих идиотов. Дулся он не на них, в конце-то концов. А вот объект, которому посвящался жалостливый залп, кажется, совсем его пропустил, уткнувшись носом сразу в три книги и два монитора. И вот Старк был уверен, что многозадачность — его второе имя.  
В общем, утешали несчастного гения только преданные дубины, притаскивая по очереди кофе и пледы, а потом забиваясь в тихий угол и издавая скорбные звуки, на которые Тони их не программировал, что бы там не думали окружающие. Вся жизнь гения и филантропа свелась в итоге к беспросветной тоске и недооценённости. Пледы пригодились. Тони самозабвенно укутался во все пять, оставив снаружи лишь огорчённый хохолок и кончик носа, чтоб никто не смел забывать, что он обижен. А точнее, сообразил бы наконец. И принялся утешать и пресмыкаться. В своём неподражаемом стиле. Под пледами было жарко и вовсе не так уютно, как пытался убедить доверчивых зрителей пресловутый Голливуд, показывая подобное в странных романтических комедиях. Наверное, нужно было прихватить в кокон ведёрко с мороженым. Или лучше два ведёрка. Из одного есть, а вторым охлаждаться. Нос Тони самопроизвольно хлюпнул. Ну, не хлюпнул, конечно, а издал привлекающий внимание звук. А может просто решил похвастаться прохладным воздухом перед остальным телом. Звук внимание привлёк. Всех, кроме нужного человека. Раздавшиеся всхлипы, очень дружные и очень громкие, заставили Тони приоткрыть завесу пледа, чтобы дать глазам возможность смотреть не только на переплетение тонкой шерсти. Наблюдать за тихой истерикой сложившихся пополам недомстителей было неинтересно. Зато эти злые-злые люди привлекли внимание, погружённого в научные дебри, объекта обиды. Брюс стянул с носа очки и смущённо улыбнулся, пытаясь, по всей видимости, сообразить, что же всё-таки произошло за последний час. Тони нырнул лицом в плед, продемонстрировав напоследок губы и брови, бантиком и домиком соответственно. Брюс тяжело вздохнул. Если бы Тони не играл в молчанку, то с удовольствием бы поспорил с кем угодно, что прямо сейчас добрый доктор сжимал пальцами переносицу, пряча улыбку. Но Тони играл, поэтому вместо того, чтобы заговорить и всё испортить, он принялся мужественно сопеть. Серьёзно, дышать по-другому в этой куче тонкой, но качественной шерсти было просто невозможно. Кто бы знал.  
Муки его, не прошло и века, были оценены по достоинству. Мгновением спустя диван, на котором он так уютно устроился, просел, и весь этот жаркий кокон из Тони и пяти пледов оказался в нежных, но крепких объятиях. Что, в общем-то, и было целью демонстративной обиды. Дышать легче не стало, но это такие мелочи, в самом-то деле. Ради тяжёлой руки на плечах, сильных пальцев в волосах и пакетика черники под носом можно было и потерпеть. Но лучше бы не очень долго. Потому что долгое терпение чревато смертью. И даже не его, а окружающих его злых людей. Конечно, смерть от смеха — не самая страшная, но всё же нежелательная. Тони ещё не придумал свою месть за отсутствие сочувствия и хохот. Но обязательно придумает. Вот только выпутается из пледов и пообнимается ещё чуть-чуть.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii 5-0, mcdanno

У Дэнни припасены объятия на любой случай. День прошёл без перестрелки? Получи, Стив, награду: сложись почти пополам, а тебя погладят по спине тёплыми ладонями, пока ты размеренно дышишь в подставленный висок. Принёс выпечку к кофе? Подставляй затылок: тебя мягко по нему потреплют, сжав напоследок шею. Вычистил автомобиль от гранат и ножей? Радуйся и распахивай руки: двойные объятия с одобрительным ворчанием. Всё для тебя. Получил ранение? Ну, сначала переживи гневную тираду, затем интенсивные взгляды "убить тебя мало и лучше самому, чтоб никто не страдал", следом лёгкие прикосновения и поджатые губы, наверное, чтобы не подуть ненароком на ранку, а в итоге — пожалуйте — цепкие объятия. Из тех, что длятся не одну минуту, с пальцами, впивающимися в крылья лопаток, с нервной дрожью по всему телу, с жарким дыханием в ухо. Терпи, Стив, сам напросился.  
А ты к такому не привык. И поначалу тебе всё время казалось, что Дэнни издевается. Что вот-вот начнутся шутки про тяжёлое детство и армейскую юность. Ты замирал под этими руками, не зная, как пристроить собственное тело, чтобы не казаться нуждающимся, и не очень представлял, что делать в ответ. То есть сам механизм объятий ты, конечно же, знаешь, более того: успешно и не единожды в своей жизни его использовал. Но Дэнни. С Дэнни всё по-другому. Он обнимает так же легко, как болтает и дышит. Для него нет никакой сложности остановиться на полпути и, схватив тебя за руку, притянуть к себе. Вплавить, врасти, не замечая, что ты неловок и смущён. И тебе пришлось привыкнуть. Ты научился в итоге улыбаться и не ждать подвоха. И сейчас ты даже обижаешься, если за целый день не находится причины для обнимашек. С Дэнни всё по-другому. Легче и значимей. Интимнее и счастливей. И ты привык ждать от Дэнни нелепых оправданий для самого важного события дня.  
У твоего партнёра припасены объятия на любой случай. Забрал Грейс из школы и накормил обедом? Получай награду: полные руки Уильямсов. Приготовил на завтрак пышные, масленые блины? Подставляй макушку: тебя по ней погладят, мимоходом дотронувшись губами до виска. Записал бейсбол, чтобы посмотреть его вместе, свернувшись на мягком диване? Терпи тогда, сам виноват: тебе будут громко кричать на ухо и задевать локтем бок, но Дэнни постарается сидеть спокойно и ни за что не скинет твоей руки с широких плеч.  
Ты любишь обнимашки Дэнни. Все, какую бы он не находил для них причину. Ты даже учишься сочинять эти причины сам. И тебе нравится. Очень. Но если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спросит, какие объятия самые-самые, ты усмехнёшься со всезнающим видом и пойдёшь по своим делам.  
Ведь никому не нужно знать, что самые замечательные объятия те, что Дэнни дарит просто так.


End file.
